Customized M4 Variants (Foxtrot12)
This page is a list of customized M4 Assault Rifle variants made by Foxtrot12. M4 S.A.S The M4 22 S.A.S is the first weapon ever uploaded to the wiki. It is configured for use in the British S.A.S. and comes with a silencer, flashlight, night vision infared laser, scope, and extended magazine. Designed for mid range engagements and for use in special mainly night time scenarios the S.A.S has an elevated scope for increased view that can be removed easily for use in close quarters combat and replaced with the rifle's iron sights. M4 Sniper ﻿The M4 sniper variant is geared for long range engagements. With a shorter seven round magazine, extended body and barrel, an extended stock, a bipod, and a precision scope. The M4 Sniper is ready and suited for any long range engagements. However due to obvious performance issues in close range a user needs an effective backup. M4 CQC The M4 CQC is a more compact variant that as can be seen from the name and design is configured for close-quarters-combat, or CQC. With stock and barrel shortened dramaticaly. The CQC draws help from a red dot sight that is aligned with it's normal iron sights. Capable of acting like a sub machine in close range due to it's short barrel and modified rate of fire, the CQC can be a close range powerhouse. And with it's grenade launcher it is much more useful in clearing populated rooms, creating improvised building infiltration and exfiltration spots, as well the grenade launcher also provides a grip for the user. Though easily beat in medium range and useless in long range the CQC is still a very useful weapon. M4 LMG The M4 Light Machine Gun or LMG is a heavy squad support weapon designed to help lay down covering fire or assault heavily fortified emplacements, the LMG has a one hundred and twenty round drum magazine capable of firing over eleven hundred rounds per minute, the M4 LMG has an enchanced zoom acog scope, extended barrel and flash hider, and a bipod for better accuracy in situations where no movement is needed. As well an infared laser helps to aim the weapon more effectively with the use of night vision. The M4 LMG's sheer power allows it to fight in most ranges however due to recoil it will fall flat in longer range engagements and is best used supporting a squad of soldiers. M4 Commando Named for it's intended users. The M4 Commando is fully equipped for elite heavy duty engagements. A new magazine has been implemented to a llow a soldier to visually keep track of their remaining ammunition left before the need to reload. A rail mounted M203 Grenade Launcher is in place for facing large groups of targets and entrenched positions. A ring mounted and elevated scope is perfectly lined up with an EO Tech Holographic Sight to allow precision aiming with both pieces of tech which are easily removed to the users liking. A slightly extended stock, elongated barrel, flash hider, and flashlight are also implemented giving the commando an edge in most situations. M4 Security Drawing heavily from european designs such as the G36, the M4 Security is designed more for use in military police, special law enforcement agencies (i.e. the KGB, CIA, FBI, ect.), and SWAT departments. With the iconic carrying handle scope of the G36, and a see through magazine, as well as it's foregrip the Security has a modified magazine which carrys less ammunition but makes the gun lighter, designed primarily to be used as a semi-automatic weapon which can be switched to automatic if needed, the Security has an upper hand in crowd and riot control as well as combat against non-military homeland combatants, criminals, and terrorists. However it would almost be suicide to try to use it to compete against proffesionaly trained and armed infantry. M4 Heavy Duty The M4 Heavy Duty is a customized version of the M4 LMG geared towards heavy assault. Retaining it's 120 round drum magazine and infared laser. It's bipod has been removed but given a new barrel, flashlight, Swarvoski Scope, and a small 12-gauge pump action underbarrel shotgun. Designed for useage in the toughest of scenari os for use by the U.S. Army Rangers and other such groups in high danger scenarios where odds are not in the using side's favor, the Heavy Duty, when supported by other weapons makes an excellent addition to a squad of special-operations force's arsenal. M4 Compact The M4 Compact is a more concealable variant focused on close quarters battle or CQB. With an extended ammo magazine, practically no stock, shortened barrel, flashlight, extra rail, and red dot sight. It's physical appearance can be more attributed to that of a sub-machine-gun or SMG. Possible to conceal in a jacket or suitcase, the compact is focused on speed and manueverability. A more 'spray and pray' strategy is required to use it due to recoil and it's high rate of fire which can almost instantly deplete it's fourty five round magazine. As long as it is not used in any other role and the user has a better backup weapon or is in a scenario where no other type of combat is required, the compact is an excellent addition to the M4's family of customized variants but is far-better used as a CQB backup or secondary weapon than a primary assault weapon. M4 SMG The M4 SMG is as the name says a SMG variant of the M4 rifle.Sporting a much shorter stock and barrel the M4 SMG is acurate at ranges of up to 300 meters in a single shot or small burst. Designed for Special ops usage (requiring a small/light weapon but with high acuracy and fire rate) or S.W.A.T use the M4 SMG has an unusual 42 bullet mag in .45 caliber. Attachments include a 55 bullet extended clip, a grip, red dot and holagraphic sights and suppressor (grip and supresor standard in Spec Ops pacage) Category:Foxtrot12 Category:Customized M4 Category:Customized weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4 Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle